Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional manner for inserting or removing an apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, a fan module 20 is fixed within an enclosure 10 by screws 30. However, when the fan module 20 malfunctioned, it is necessary to remove the screws 30 out of the fan module 20 so as to detach the fan module 20 from the enclosure 10; by the same token, after repairing the fan module 20, the screws 30 are still needed to be used for fastening the fan module 20 within the enclosure 10. Each fan module 30 is fixed within the enclosure 10 through two screws as shown in FIG. 1, it takes 4 times to loose/fasten the two screws 30 for removing/inserting the fan module 30 out from/back into the enclosure 10 when the fan module 30 needs to be repaired. Therefore, this method is inconvenient and inefficient. Moreover, in general, the screws are small in size and can be easily lost. Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus with handle having a release mechanism to improve these problems mentioned above.